


take me so breathless, we could be reckless

by blumen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumen/pseuds/blumen
Summary: Kuroo hadn't intended to propose, really. It just sort of came out but he can't say he has any regrets. Especially not when Kenma looks at him like that.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	take me so breathless, we could be reckless

**Author's Note:**

> so i have so many projects to write, especially stuff that could get me paid, but no, instead I listened to 'lets get married' by the bleachers and i had to write this bc why write good stuff twhen you can write mindless fluffy drabbles. this fic is suited to the mitski cover but it was the bleacher's version that I was listening to on loop as I was writing

“Marry me,” Kuroo says, or rather, he exhales, the breath leaving him in one swoop. He blanches, realising he spoke aloud, and resists the urge to throw himself out the window. 

Kenma looks up from his console, not even pausing the game. The light illuminates his face and casts shadows below his wide eyes. His fingers are frozen on the joy con. Kuroo wants to scream, to apologise, to smash his head against a wall, but he stays seated.

“Where’s this coming from?” Kenma replies. His expression is usually blank but it’s especially hard to read him now. Kenma has a point: laying in bed with a food coma after overindulging in takeaway isn’t the most romantic of scenarios.

“Maybe this isn’t the fanfare I imagined,” Kuroo laughs unevenly. Kenma only raises an eyebrow. “And yeah, I thought when it came to it, I’d actually have something planned but…” Kuroo breaths out and slaps his cheeks. Face burning, he continues. “I mean it. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. It’s…you’re everything to me, Kenma.”

Kenma blinks. Then again. He folds inwards, and Kuroo prepares himself for the worst, the break-up, moving out, but then something amazing happens. Kenma lands on Kuroo’s chest and nods.

“Is that a yes?” Kuroo would be embarrassed for how wet his voice was but Kenma’s is too when he replies,

“Of course it is, dummy,” Kenma sniffles, finally meeting Kuroo’s eyes, and perhaps this wasn’t planned, but how could he regret it after this? Seeing one of Kenma’s genuine smiles that were saved for video games, and sometimes, when he was lucky enough, Kuroo.

“Do I get to do a public proposal now that you’ve said yes?” Kuroo snickers, burying his head in Kenma’s hair. He still uses the same citrus shampoo from high school.

“Maybe,” Kenma’s smile betrays his grumpy face.

Kuroo tilts his head to the side, placing a hand under his chin.

“What’s up?” Kenma asks as he prods Kuroo’s shoulder.

“How can I use a volleyball to propose?”

“Kuroo, DON’T!”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.”

Kenma shifts to fit more comfortably in Kuroo’s lap. Despite his lukewarm presence, Kenma has a tendency to cling, holding onto Kuroo like a koala.

“I love you,” Kuroo whispers, the words ticklish against Kenma’s neck.

“I love you too,” Kenma returns, and holds Kuroo that much tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading yall~~~~ comments fuel me and feed the kids 
> 
> also I don't use it that much anymore but you can find me on tumblr @blumenwrites


End file.
